There's Only One OC and it's Now Your Home
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: OC/GG/OTH Cross.. OC and OTH characters narrated by GG... Brooke goes to stay with her Aunt Kirsten and the rest of the gang follows. Set during the end of ssn 1 of The OC and the middle of ssn 2 of OTH. New Relationships, New Friends, New Rules.
1. Welcome to The OC Bitch

NEW FANFIC: There's Only One OC and it's Now Your Home

***DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own The OC, Gossip Girl OR One Tree Hill***

* * *

Without the show all I have is Fanfics lol SO here's my new one... It's a OC/OTH/GG cross over.. It has OTH/OC characters but there is a GG voice over thing.

It is set around the middle of Season 2 of OTH and around the end of Season 1 of the OC. Ryan never got Theressa pregnant so neither him or Seth left but Marissa and Ryan are just friends and they are all friends with Luke as well as Zach, who is in this but never dated Summer . Julie and Jimmy are divorced, Jimmy has moved away and Julie is single (She never slept with Luke). Lucas does not have HCM and Brooke's parents moved to New York not LA. Kirsten and Victoria are sisters but are not close. Haley and Nathen are only friends they are not a couple

So pretty much the only couple together is Seth and Summer

This will be neither Brucas or Leyton as lovers, although I might throw some of each in there, it won't revolve around either

* * *

OK So if you haven't watched the shows here are all the relationships:

OC Characters:

Kirsten Cohen: Mother of Seth, Married to Sandy, Adoptive Mother of Ryan, Daughter of Caleb, Sister of Hailey in this FF she is Victoria Davis's sister and Brooke's aunty

Sandy Cohen: Married to Kirsten, Father of Seth, Adoptive Father of Ryan

Seth Cohen: Son of Kirsten and Sandy, Dating Summer, in this FF he is Brooke's Cousin

Ryan Atwood: Adoptive Son of Kirsten and Sandy, Ex of Marissa; they are now friends

Marissa Cooper: Daughter of Julie Cooper, Ryan and Luke's EX; their friends now

Summer Robert's: Marissa's Best Friend, Girlfriend of Seth

Luke Ward: Marissa's Ex, Now friends with the main group

Caleb Nichol: Kirsten, Victoria and Hailey's father, In this FF he is Brooke and Seth's Grandfather

Hailey Nichol: Caleb's Daughter, Sister of Kirsten, In this FF Aunt of Brooke and Seth

* * *

OTH Characters:

Brooke Davis: Best Friend of Peyton, Haley and Lucas, Friend of Nathen, In this FF she is Kirsten and Hailey's niece and is Seth's cousin

Peyton Sawyer: Best Friend of Brooke and Haley, Friend of Nathen and Lucas

Haley James: Best Friend of Brooke, Peyton and Lucas, Friend of Nathen

Lucas Scott: Best Friend of Haley and Brooke, Brother of Nathen, Friend of Peyton

Nathen Scott: Friend of Peyton, Brooke & Haley, Brother of Lucas

NOW LETS GET STARTED... All else shall be explained...

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome to The OC... Bitch

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of The OC's elite...._

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell,_

_You Know You Love Me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

_

* * *

  
_

_As the holiday's draw to a close we find ourselves wondering: 'What the hell happened to all those hot Tree Hill residents?' well don't fret guy's their closer than we think...;)_

_

* * *

  
_

"RISSA!!!" The beautiful brunette threw herself into her friends arms giving her a tight hug, the blonde returned the squeeze, a huge smile across her face

"Rooke!!" Marissa squealed with as much excitement a Brooke

Brooke Davis had spent practically every holiday since she was five in Orange County and on her first day she had befriended Marissa Cooper,the two had been friends ever since.

"It's been.."

"Too LONG!" The two broke apart each taking in how the other had changed

"It's nice to see you Peyt" Marissa turned to the pretty curly blonde haired girl standing next too Brooke

"Yeah you too" They exchanged a brief hug

* * *

Marissa had meet Peyton a few times when Brooke had brought her for the holidays. They got along well and probably would have been great friends if she visited more often. However when Marissa had found out about Lucas cheating on Brooke with Peyton she had shared in Brooke's hate for her, after all she had truly hurt her 'Rooke'. So when Brooke had chosen to forgive her Marissa had not been thrilled but if Brooke could get passed it so could she.

* * *

"AAHHHH" The group heard a shriek and turned around to see a dark haired girl bounding out of a Mercedes and hurtling towards Brooke. Brooke managed to brace herself just before the girl hit, wrapping her into a hug

"Brookie!!!" She screamed

"Ummer!" Brooke screamed equally as loud

* * *

Summer had been the second person Brooke had met in Orange County and they too had been great friends ever since.

* * *

The two broke away from the hug and Peyton sniggered "Brookie?" she raised her eyebrow at Brooke who shot her a sarcastic smile and laughed

"Hey!! We came up with them when we were five!! They were the best nicknames we could think of!" Summer laughed giving Peyton a brief welcoming hug

"Ummer" She pointed herself "Brookie OR Rooke" she pointed to Brooke "And Rissa" she pointed to Marissa

"I still think Rooke is better than Brookie" Marissa laughed

"NO WAY!" Summer protested and Brooke rolled her eye's

"She came up with Rooke" Brooke pointed to Marissa "She came up with Brookie" she pointed to Summer "and for eleven years I've had to put up with both"

"And all this time I was calling you B. Davis??? Wow I totally missed out!"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard them before" Summer turned to Peyton

"Well I've heard Rooke but I must of managed to miss Brookie on each trip, probably cause you never seem to be here when I am!"

Summer gave Peyton a guilty smile, it was true, the last couple of times she had been here Summer had been away with her dad "Well hey your here for like ages now so we have plenty of time to catch up!"

* * *

Brooke's father had gotten a new job in New York and instead of moving with her parents Brooke had begged to go stay with her aunt for the rest of the year and Peyton, deciding she wouldn't be able to spend the year without Brooke had tagged along, her father was going to be away on a boat somewhere anyway.

* * *

"Yeah!" Peyton smiled enthusiastically, she and Summer had always gotten along, and although Summer was also mad at what Peyton had done she was much quicker to forgive her than Marissa

"SO!" Brooke said looping her arm through Marissa's "Shall we get going?" The group was standing in Marissa's driveway and as Brooke said this they nodded and started to walk down it towards the street.

"Hey are we finally going to get to meet the infamous Lucas?" Marissa asked giving Peyton a slightly cold look, luckily Peyton didn't notice.

* * *

Dan had decided to send Nathen to Orange County as Harbour had an excellent Basketball Program and when Nathen found out Brooke and Peyton would be going too he hadn't objected. Lucas and Haley, deciding that they couldn't spend the year without their three friends, had begged their parents to let them go. "Funny" Haley had said to Lucas when she had found out

"What?" Lucas had asked

"Not so long ago we hated them and now I can't imagine life without them" at this Lucas had smiled and nodded

"Me either".

Lucas would be staying with Nathen in an apartment Dan had rented for him and Haley was staying right next door in an apartment her parents had rented for her

* * *

"Only if you promise to play nice" Brooke said playfully slapping Marissa

"Oh I will" Marissa gave her a mischievous smile

They reached the street and started heading next door where Brooke's aunty and her family lived. "Here we go" Brooke said as they reached the door. Seth, Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy were all gathered in the lounge room and when they heard the door they jumped up and came to greet their visitors. "AUNT KIKI!" Brooke said wrapping her arms around her aunty, Kirsten returned the hug

"Brooke it's so good that your back, we've missed you"

* * *

Kirsten had always worried about Brooke with her sister that's why when she was old enough Kirsten had asked Victoria if she could take Brooke in the holidays. Victoria had not protested so nearly every holiday for the past eleven years Brooke had come to stay with them, although she had skipped the few when she had to do something with Peyton or had new boyfriend she didn't want to leave.

* * *

Brooke unclasped from Kirsten and turned to Sandy "Hey Uncle Sandy!" she hugged him as Kirsten turned to Peyton and hugged her "Peyton I'm so glad you could come too"

"Thanks Mrs Cohen"

"OH Peyton I think were past 'Mrs Cohen'" Peyton laughed

"OK thanks Kirsten"

"Better"

"Hey Sandy"

"Hey Peyton nice to see you"

Brooke let go of Sandy and turned to Seth "Nice to see you Comic Boy"

"You too Brooke" They hugged and then Seth turned to Peyton

"Hey Peyton"

"Hey Seth, hows your comic coming?"

"Yeah, good thanks" Seth and Peyton hugged awkwardly

* * *

Peyton and Seth had dated for a small while on one of Peytons trips after she had broken up with Nathen for the hundredth time. Well not so much dated as they went to the movie's and Seth had hyperventilated when Peyton kissed him at the end of the night. Brought together by their love of drawing it seemed to be a perfect fit but they decided that they were better as friends.

* * *

"OH and Broody Boy Number Two" Brooke said smiling and turning to Ryan

"Hey Brooke" Brooke gave him a quick side kiss on the cheek

Brooke had only meant Ryan twice, both times very briefly. Once was when Ryan was just arriving and Brooke was just leaving and the other was a few months back when Brooke had come to help Marissa after her overdose.

"Peyton, Ryan, Ryan, Peyton" Peyton and Ryan shook hands

"Okay" Sandy said cheerfully "Shall we head to the kitchen?"

The group nodded and followed him to the kitchen but as they reached it the doorbell rung

"I'll get it!" Brooke yelled and dashed to the door before anyone could protest

* * *

"Hey Brooke" Lucas stood at the door

"Hey Broody, fancy seeing you in The OC" Lucas laughed and hugged Brooke

"Dan's here helping Nathen unpack and i wanted to avoid him at all costs and Haley won't be here until tomorrow..."

"So I was your third choice of people to come and see?"

"Fourth actually, is Peyton here?" Lucas said jokingly as Brooke slapped him playfully

"Lucas Scott!"

"Hey Brooke, you know I'm joking, it's nice to see you" Brooke smiled

"You too, now come meet my family!" Brooke said as bubbly as ever as she grabbed Lucas and led him to the kitchen

"GUYS Meet Lucas" Every eye in the room turned to him, they all wanted to meet the infamous Lucas

"Lucas" Kirsten made the first move "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kirsten" Kirsten gave him a side kiss on the cheek

"Sandy" Sandy said shaking Lucas's hand

"It is very nice to meet you both, Brooke has told me a lot about you" Kirsten and Sandy nodded

"Well we will leave you young-in's to your catching up" Sandy left the room

"Brooke, now that Ryan has the pool house you and Peyton can stay in your old room" Brooke nodded and Kirsten followed Sandy out of the room.

* * *

"Summer, Marissa, Seth, Ryan and I believe you know Peyton" Brooke pointed to each as she said their names

"A little too well" Marissa said under her breath and Brooke nudged her. A beep came from outside and Summer jumped

"Oh Crap my car's probably blocking your mum in" she grabbed her key's and Marissa and headed for the door "Be right back!"

"Hey Broody" both Lucas and Ryan looked up "Number two" Brooke smiled "Do you mind moving my car?"

"Sure" Brooke chucked him her key's

"Thanks" Ryan headed out the door

* * *

_Spotted: R leaving the Cohen mansion with B's key's, is he just being polite or is R trying to win B's favours by playing errand boy? _

_

* * *

  
_

"So" Seth said turning to Lucas "You would be the one that had my cousin in tears last trip?" Brooke elbowed him "and you" he continued, pointing at Peyton "Would be the other half of that" both Lucas and Peyton looked away, embarrassed "Hurt her again and I will set Summer on you" he once again pointed to Peyton "and Ryan on you" he pointed to Lucas and Brooke elbowed him again. Lucas gave Brooke a guilty smile.

"Ignore him" Brooke said, secretly happy that Seth was her cousin, he may have not been particularly brave or strong or cool but he was her cousin and he truly cared about her "Now Luke, you wanna give me a hand with our bags?" Lucas nodded happy to get out of that awkward moment

"You two play nice" Brooke said to Peyton and Seth before heading out the door, Lucas followed

* * *

_Spotted: B leaving the Cohen mansion with the newest hottie to hit The OC, they looked awful chummy, has R got some competition on his hands? Only time will tell, stay tuned Beach Siders.._

_Until Next Time,_

_You Know You Love Me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

_

* * *

  
_

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! The First Chapter let me know what you think ....


	2. You Know You Love Me

**First off, THANKYOU so much for the reviews :)**

Here's the update ;).... Let me know what you think...

**

* * *

  
**

**There's Only One OC and it's Now You Home...**

**Chapter 2**

**You Know You Love Me**

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of The OC's elite...._

_Those of you who don't live under a rock would have noticed that there are some new additions to our beautiful enclosed community... The normal things to be asked should be who are they? Where do they come from? and How long are they here? but what we find ourselves wondering are, are they hot? single? and what drama do they promise to bring?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh C'mon!! Stop being a baby!" Brooke laughed as Lucas lugged four suitcases up the stairs

"Well maybe if you took one..." He said, panting as he reached the top of the stairs, Brooke gave him a mock-hurt look

"And risk breaking a nail??... Lucas Scott, I thought you knew me better than that!" He smiled at her and rolled his eyes "Second door on the right" she pointed and he followed her up the hallway, to a door that he realised, with a shock, was painted red

"Nice.. door" Brooke turned and smiled at him

"Thanks, when I was about 12, visiting, I started getting homesick, I missed being 'The Girl Behind The Red Door'" Lucas laughed at this, it was sooo... 'Brooke' "Anyway, Luke found out that I was thinking about going back for that holiday so he came around and painted it for me, Kirsten was pissed at first but when it made me stay she let me keep it" Lucas couldn't help but feel a little jealous, 'Seriously you guys are just friends don't be so over protective' he thought to himself, although he couldn't help but wonder if he would feel the same if it were Peyton or Haley 'Forget it' he thought again 'You and Brooke are over, you screwed that up along time ago'

_Careful Broody Boy, why bring up things that can't be changed? Or can they?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Earth to Lucas" Brooke snapped her fingers in front of his face, cutting through his train of thought

"What huh?"

"You kinda zoned out on me there for a sec" Brooke looked at him, worried

"Yeah, sorry Brooke, whose Luke?" He tried to sound casual

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" Brooke laughed opening the door to a huge room, painted entirely pale pink, pictures and old concert and movie tickets were stuck all over the walls "You will meet him soon enough" Brooke lead him into the room and Lucas placed the bags in the corner "He's going to LOVE you" she said sarcastically as Lucas began to study some of the pictures, he stopped and smiled at one of Marissa, Summer, Peyton and Brooke all fully clothed and dripping wet, climbing out of the pool, Seth, a tall blonde haired boy and a tall dark haired boy stood in the background laughing. He continued looking at the pictures and again stopped and smiled at one of Marissa, Summer and Brooke posing as Charlies Angels, his eyes scanned through more of the pictures and then his smile dropped as he spotted one of the same tall dark haired boy from the pool photo and Brooke, they was standing on what seemed to be a a wharf, his arms wrapped around her waist, she was laughing, her eye's closed, he was a also smiling, his face very close to hers, obviously about to kiss her. 'She looks happy' Lucas thought a small smile forming on his lips as he though about a very similar photo that he had of him and Brooke.

"Luke?" Lucas asked pointing at the picture, Brooke looked up from where she was going through the suitcases, a huge smile crossed her face as she saw the picture he was pointing at, she got up and went to stand next to him. "Zach" she said correcting him, her smile widened as she said his name "My first love, well really my only real love" Lucas cocked is eyebrow and turned to her

_B managed to snap up one of The OC's sweetest and not to mentions hottest bachelors, I for one am impressed_

_

* * *

  
_

"Brooke Davis only in love once?"

"Well" She said staring straight at the picture "There was this one other guy that I thought I might-" she paused "but it didn't work out" they continued to stare at the pictures together "HEY" Brooke said, breaking the silence "He's a good guy though, were great friends" she bumped against him, he laughed bitterly and nodded

"Brooke-" he was about to speak when she cut him

"Luke" she said pointing at a picture of the tall blonde haired guy from the pool photo, he had Brooke, who was laughing, thrown over his shoulder and Marissa, who was also laughing was attempting to tackle him. "Whoa" Lucas laughed "I would have thought a tough girl like Brooke Davis could take that punk... guess I was wrong" Brooke shoved him

"Oh I could so take you" she said jokingly

"Really?" he started to tickle her and she laughed

"Lu-Lu-Luke St-stop" She pushed him back and he fell onto the bed, also laughing

"See" Brooke said triumphantly "I can totally take you" Lucas grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, continuing to tickle her as Sandy walked in

"Whoa" Sandy said stepping back, Lucas was now pretty much on top of Brooke and they both stopped laughing and looked at Sandy "Sixteen Years" he breathed "Sixteen years, I manage to go without having the 'No sex in the house' talk with my own son and in the last year I have had to have it with Ryan and you" he paused "Twice" Brooke laughed

"Oh Sandy, were just friends.... Promise!" Sandy rolled his eyes

"Sure, Kirsten want's you down for lunch and you" he pointed to Brooke "Don't forget what I told you" he turned to leave but Brooke yelled after him

"SANDY!" Sandy stopped "Uh... you might want to have that talk with Seth..." Sandy shook his head and walked out. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and laughed

"So" Lucas smiled "Who were you having sex in the house with?"

"So none of your business" She laughed

"It is if we were together then.." Brooke smile dropped and she gave Lucas an angry, hurt look

"I can't believe you would say that" she pushed him off with force and he feel with a loud thud onto the floor, Brooke stormed out of the room.

_Way to ruin the moment L_

_

* * *

  
_

"Dad seriously, I'm fine! You should be back in Tree Hill working on your marriage!" Nathen yelled to his father

"I'm going to ignore that" Dan yelled as he bought in the last of Nathen's bag's

"Don't, just go"

"I rent you an apartment, fly all your crap out here, help you move in and you kick me out? Now son didn't anyone teach you any manners?"

"No, my parents never bothered with it"

"Very funny Nathen"

"I thought so"

"So when are try outs?"

"In a week when School starts"

"Don't forget to be practising everyday, if you get onto this team you are pretty much guaranteed a spot in any of the top basketball colleges in the world"

"I know dad"

"And don't let that punk freeze you out"

"You mean, your son, Lucas?"

"Whatever" he placed a hand on his son's shoulder "You will always be my number one son" Nathen rolled his eyes

"Whatever Dan, can you just go now? I want to head around and see Peyton, Brooke and Lucas"

"Fine whatever, but remember" he looked Nathen in the eye "He is still competition"

_Seems we all know who Dan's favourite is..._

_

* * *

  
_

"So how are you and Sum?" Peyton asked Seth awkwardly

"Were good, she's amazing" Peyton nodded

"Yeah she is, look after her Seth" This time Seth nodded

"How long since-"

"Why'd you do it?" Seth interrupted Peyton

"What"

"Why did you do that to Brooke? You broke her heart, you know... What happened?? The Peyton I knew would never have done that"

Peyton just starred at him, speechless

* * *

_Uh Oh, looks like Peyton has some hard questions to answer,_

_Stay Tuned Beach Siders,_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell,_

_You Know You Love Me,_

_Gossip Girl_

_XOXO_


	3. Can't Take It Back

**Someone brought it to my attention that I was spelling Nathen wrong... I spell it this way because I have an Ex-BF called Nathen, he spelt it with an EN and considering he is the only Nathen I have ever met, this is how I have always spelt it... But obviously it is annoying some ppl so I have started to spell it with an AN 4 my FF ;)**

**Anyway... Enjoy the update**

**&**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR!!**

* * *

**There's Only One OC and it's Now You Home...**

**Chapter 3**

**Can't Take It Back**

_**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of The OC's elite....**_

_**So, the last time we saw them our recent residents seemed to have gotten themselves into a bit of hot water..... Will the arrival of three familiar faces fix things or make them worse? There's only one way to tell.**_

_**Stay Tuned Beach Siders**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Peyton could only stand on the spot, starring at Seth, she didn't have an answer for him "Peyton?" Seth starred at Peyton "Why'd you do it?" he was clearly not going to drop the subject so she spoke

"I don't know" she whispered "It... It just happened"

"You know she spent a whole month here crying" Peyton shook her head slowly, no, she hadn't known "I mean Peyton what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't"

"Yeah you weren't" Peyton didn't like this Seth, she missed the sarcastic, fun-loving Seth that she knew and love, but she had hurt Brooke and there were consequences

"Seth she forgave me... I made a mistake" Seth cleared his throat "OK! a HUGE mistake... can't you forgive me?"

"We'll see"

"All I'm asking for is a chance"

"You had that and you blew it"

"Okay, fine, a second chance?"

"Your on probation Sawyer" Peyton nodded and smiled

"I really didn't mean to hurt her"

"Either way you did" Peyton's smile dropped

"I know... and I hate myself for it" Seth nodded

"Don't worry, I think there's some hope for you yet" He smiled, there was the Seth she had been waiting for...

_Well it seems that P is being given another chance, don't mess it up this time... you know whose watching...._

_

* * *

  
_

"Brooke, wait, I'm sorry!" Lucas jogged down the hallway after Brooke  
"Lucas, whatever, we have to get to lunch, Kirsten's waiting" She was about to walk down the stairs but Lucas grabbed her arm

"Brooke, I was only joking, I know you would never do that" Brooke nodded, wiping away a tear

"I know Luke, just... it still hurts sometimes and it's not something to joke about you know?... Not yet anyway"

"I'm sorry, it was stupid" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. Brooke smiled and hugged him back

"Hurry up you two!" Summers voice carried from downstairs

"We good?" Lucas asked Brooke as they pulled apart

"Were good" Brooke assured Lucas as they walked down the stairs, laughing together

_Don't worry guy's, 'Their Good'.... For Now_

_

* * *

  
_

No one was in the kitchen so they headed for the lounge room "OH MY GOD!" Brooke shrieked as they entered, she went barrelling towards a tall boy with medium length light brown hair and deep blue eyes "ZACH!" she screamed jumping into his arms. He caught her just in time and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he laughed, a huge smile planted on his face "I missed you so much Gracie" Lucas wondered about this nickname but decided it wasn't exactly the right time to ask

"Yeah we really did" Brooke leaped out of Zach's arms and ran to wrap her arm's around the blonde boy with piercing blue eyes

"LUKE! I didn't even see you there!"

"Figures I'd be forgotten while HE was in the room" Luke laughed, hugging Brooke back "How ya been Brooke?"

_A hug for Lucas, Luke and Zach? How are we ever supposed to keep up?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Good, it's so good to be back" They broke apart and she turned around, only then noticing that everyone else was in the room

"OK!" Kirsten said, smiling "Time for lunch" she led everyone into the dining room but Lucas, Luke, Zach and Brooke hung back

"Eh Zach, Luke.. this is Lucas"

"Nice to meet you" Zach, always the one to be polite, held out his hand and Lucas shook it

"You too" Lucas said awkwardly

"Yeah Man, nice to meet you" Luke shook Lucas's hand, maybe a little too hard. They had both promised Brooke they would be civil and they were trying their best to comply.

"So... Lunch?" Before anyone had the chance to answer Brooke had grabbed both Luke and Zach by the hand and pulled them towards the dining room, Lucas followed behind. Everyone was already sitting down, Brooke took a seat next too Marissa and Zach sat next to her. Luke and Lucas sat opposite. The group began to eat "Wow Kirsten, this is really good" Lucas remarked and the whole table, excluding Peyton, Lucas and Kirsten, sniggered. Lucas looked at Brooke in confusion

"Kirsten hasn't been allowed to cook in years"

"Allowed?"

"Oh... How can I put this lightly.....KiKi is horrible cook, catering is pretty much what you should expect whenever you come here" Kirsten glared at Brooke, who shrugged "Sorry Aunty, we all know it's true" Kirsten shook her head and sighed

"Still... it's not exactly polite Brooke"

"You adults spend all your time teaching us about truth and politness... so which is more important?" She gave Kirsten a triumphant smile. Kirsten decided it was time for a change of subject

"So Kids.. looking forward to school starting up again?"

"Yeah we can't wait Mum, were pretty much jumping for joy" Seth said sarcastically

"Oh C'mon little cousin, You, Me, Rissa, Sum, Fake Blondie, Nate, Broody, Broody, Tutor Girl, Zachy AND Luke Luke I have a feeling this term is going to kick ass!" The table laughed, Summer and Marissa nodded

"Yeah Seth, aren't you even a little excited?"

"Okay maybe a little"

"WOW! Brooke your a miracle worker!" Kirsten exclaimed and the table laughed again

"Yeah Brooke your great" Zach whispered in her ear as he placed a hand on her thigh. Brooke's smile faltered, her and Zach hadn't technicaly 'dated' in almost a year (mostly because they agreed that it was too hard breaking up everytime she went home) and a lot had happened in that year, so she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about his hand one her knee. Zach flashed her his charming smile and she smiled back at him 'It's not like I'm going to ask him to take it off' she thought to herself 'we can talk about it later'

_Do I sense a little bit of awkwardness in the air?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ryan" Brooke said, turning her attention to the Blonde boy, sitting diagonal to her

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing really just wanted to check your still alive, considering you haven't said anything in like an hour" Ryan looked down at his plate and smiled

"She has Seth excited for School and Ryan smiling.... she really is a miracle worker" Sandy said while everyone laughed, the door bell rung and Brooke once again jumped up to answer it. "NATE!" She exclaimed hugging Nathan, who stood in the doorway

"WOW Brooke enthusiactic much? you saw me like yesterday" Brooke playfully shoved Nathan

"Yeah but still now your in The OC!" She led him into the dining room, Kirsten went to get up to greet Nathan but Brooke waved her down "Er Kirsten, this might be easier if you sit" Kirsten slid back into her chair "OK Nathan, try and keep up" Brooke said before taking a deep breath "Well you know Lucas and Peyt, but this is; Kirsten, Summer, Luke, Zach, Marissa,Seth, Sandy and Ryan" She pointed each out as she said their name's "I have had to say that WAY too many times today" she added, taking a dramatic breath "Oh and this is Nathan" she waved a hand towards Nathan.

"Nice to meet you all"

"And I think I speak for all of us, and save us all a lot of time in saying that we are ALL very pleased to meet you" Sandy said, standing to shake Nathan's hand "take a seat"

"Uh, actually Sandy, I think were all done here" Brooke turned to Nathan "Unless your hungry?"

"No, I'm good, I ate earlier"

"Good then lets head up to my... sorry P. Sawyer, OUR... room"

"OH lets do that" Sandy gave Brooke an enthusiatic smile and Brooke rolled her eyes

"You wish Uncle Sandy" Seth, Summer, Marissa, Luke, Lucas and Zach followed Brooke up the stairs, a second later Brooke came back, grabbing Ryan "Broody you are SO coming too" She said, pulling him up the stairs

"Kids" Sandy laughed shaking his heads "Something gives me the feeling this is going to be a LONG year" Kirsten laughed

"Yeah, but a good one.. it's so great to have Brooke back, Seth is happy and Ryan actually smiled!"

"I know, I wish I had of got it on camera, no one is going to believe us"

"Don't worry I have a feeling that with Brooke around he is going to be smiling a lot more"

_Is that a challenge K?_

You Know You Love Me

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	4. That's right It is complicated

**Haven't updated this in like forever but I hope u guys still enjoy!**

* * *

**There's Only One OC and it's Now You Home...**

**Chapter 4**

_**That's right. It is complicated.**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of The OC's elite...**

_The residents of The OC gather in a calamity in the room of a one: Brooke Davis. Six boys, Four girls... This promises to be fun._

"Wow... I haven't been up here in..." Luke tried to do the math in his head

"Ages" Zach finished for him as the group all started looking at the photo's on the wall

"Yeah well don't get too use to it boys, now that I'm back in the house Sandy has marked this a 'no boys' zone" Brooke chuckled as she towed Ryan into the room, the two sat down on the bed

"Like that ever stopped you" Luke smirked as Brooke grabbed a pillow and threw it at him

"It is a lot harder now that I'm like two doors down from the main bedroom" Brooke whined then she smiled, turning to Ryan "I guess I will just have to take guys to Ryan's rooms, you don't mind do you Broody?" Lucas secretly hated the fact that Brooke was using HIS nickname on someone else, subconsciously he moved closer to Brooke, taking a seat next to her on the bed

"Just how many boys do you expect to have in the room Brooke?" Zach also took a step closer to Brooke. Brooke shrugged

_Do I sense a little jealousy in the air?_

"Depends" Zach chuckled, he sat down on the carpeted floor in front of her, grabbing both of her hands in his, he gently toyed with her fingers, Brooke tensed up. Lucas stared daggers at Zach

"I really don't think that's any of your business" Lucas said coldly, grabbing one of Brooke's hands from Zach's grasp and intertwining it with his own, both Zach and Brooke looked at Lucas in shock

_Careful L, don't overstep your bounds_

"Yeah, he's right, it's not" Zach said politely as he stared at Lucas, Brooke looked between the two boys only now aware of the death stares they were giving each other

"OOOKKK" Summer said sensing the mood in the room, she elbowed Seth "Change the subject" She whispered to him under her breath

"Uh... So how about those Cowboys?" The whole room looked at Seth, who looked at Summer "Their some form of sporting team right?" The room burst into laughter and whilst everyone was distracted Brooke quickly re claimed her hands, Lucas looked at her with worry as everyone else started to chat

"Brooke" He whispered under his breath to her

"I will deal with you later Lucas" She gave him a mock-pleasant smile before turning back to Ryan "So Broody" Lucas ground his teeth "How have you been enjoying life in the OC?" Ryan smiled

"I've been here for ten months now Brooke"

"Still"

"Yeah it's good, different, but good"

"Play any ball?" Nathan asked

"A little, nothing major"

"You play?" Luke asked and Nathan nodded

"Yeah I'm trying out next week"

"It's rough you know, Harbor is pretty intense "

"Believe me, I know.. how about you?"

"Nah.. B-balls not my thing. Me and Zachy here are more into waterpolo" Lucas chuckled and Zach gave him a death stare

"It seems that Lucas has a problem with that"

"No, No problem" Lucas said dryly. Zach stood up and so did Lucas ,both trying to stare the other down

"ENOUGH!" Brooke finally yelled "LUCAS! HALLWAY! NOW!" She stormed out of the room and Lucas followed. Marissa, Peyton and Summer looked between each other in confusion.

_Someone's in trouble. Don't say we didn't warn you L._

Brooke stalked down the hallway until she was far enough away that the people in the room wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What the hell was that?" She abruptly turned to face Lucas

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! What's with you and Zach and all your macho B-S?"

"There's nothing 'with' it Brooke, he was grabbing your hand, you looked uncomfortable so I tried to help"

"By grabbing it yourself?!?!?" Lucas hung his head

"Look, I'm sorry, it was stupid. I dunno, I guess some part of me still doesn't like you being with other guys"

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you made out with my best friend!" Brooke snapped and then sighed "Look Lucas we've both moved on.... I can be with who ever I want"

"I know" Lucas was now growing frustrated

"Maybe this was a bad idea"

"What?" He looked at Brooke in confusion

"You and Me being friends, maybe we were stupid to think it would ever work" Lucas stared at Brooke assessing if she was being serious, when he realised she was his eyes widened

"Brooke.. you can't mean that"

"Can't I? I dunno Luke, maybe this whole thing was a mistake, maybe I should of just come here by myself, left Tree Hill behind"

"We both know that's not what you would want.. but the real question is.. did you really want to leave Tree Hill behind or just" His gaze lay intently on Brooke "Me?"

"Would you blame me if I said it was just you?" Lucas starred at her too shocked to speak "I mean Lucas I'm not saying I'm trying to run away from you but if I was, would you blame me?"

"I-I guess not, I have no one to blame but myself"

"You know how much easier it all would have been if we had just been friends nothing more?" Lucas chuckled

"Yeah maybe.... but we had some good times"

"Not really"

"What?"

"Don't hate me for saying this but my memories of us being together aren't really good ones.. their all tainted with this yucky love triangle goo, I mean how can I think back to when we were together and just over see the fact that the entire time you just wanted to be with Peyton?"

_Yucky Love Triangle Goo? I hope it doesn't stain cashmere._

"Brooke-"

"No Lucas, it's OK, were past that but you should know that us being together isn't a good memory for me"

_Finally letting he dirty laundry out huh B?_

Lucas wanted to reach out and comfort Brooke but he knew that she wouldn't want him too so he restrained

"I wanted to be with you Brooke, I did, and being with you did make me happy but somewhere along the way it all got so fucked up and I fucked up and here we are..." They stood in silence "What do we do now?" Lucas asked and Brooke chuckled bitterly

"This is defiantly not how I expected this day to turn out"

"Me either"

"I think maybe we should stop being friends, just for a little while at least"

"We had been going so well, you even said so yourself"

"I know but coming here, seeing all the fresh reactions from my friends and family it brings it all back, makes it all real again"

"We shouldn't stop being friend because of them Brooke"

"It's not because of them Lucas, it's because of me and you.. and us" Lucas nodded sadly

"So that's it, your just going to cut me out?"

"No, I didn't say that, we'll just take a break, you and Nathan probably want to go see the sites and get settled in so you do that and I'll see you next week at school" Lucas looked at Brooke sadly "Oh don't get all Broody, Broody, it's only a week and besides we can hang out in groups as long as you promise to be nice" Lucas nodded "Good and I lied I will see you before school cause Saturday night there's a bonfire on the beach and all the hottest kids are going... so naturally I will be there and I guess I can get you and invite" Brooke shrugged and Lucas chuckled

"I'm gonna miss you Davis" Brooke rolled her eyes

"One week remember, that's all"

"I know but..whatever anyone says Brooke, I will always be here for you"

"Thanks Luke"

* * *

Brooke re-entered the room and all eyes turned on her "Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Lucas is heading out"

"Oh OK, I guess I better go with him then" He stood up from his place on Peyton's bed "Awesome to meet you all" He smiled at them all before giving Brooke and Peyton a hug and heading out the door.

_Spotted: Two very yummy Scott boys leaving the Cohen mans, L not looking happy... guess he wasn't to please about what B had to say_

Marissa turned to Brooke

"Ahhh... Ok Rooke I think we are in need of some serious girl talk"

"That's code for us to leave" Luke said winking not so inconspicuously at Zach, Ryan and Seth.

"I can see when I'm not wanted" Seth quipped sarcastically

"When are you ever wanted Cohen?"

"HAHA Summer wow you are really funny...." Summer punched Seth in the arm

"God COHEN! Your such a jerk"

"OK! Someone best get him outta here" Marissa yelled over Summer

"Yeah dude lets bounce" Luke grabbed Seth pulling him towards the door "Brooke I'm so glad your back, catch up soon?"

"Defiantly"

"Love you hunny" Seth called to Summer as he left, Ryan and Zach went to follow him

"Actually Zach, can I talk to you for a second?" Zach turned around and smiled

"Sure" Brooke signalled to the hallway and once Luke, Seth and Ryan had left Brooke towed Zach to the place where she and Lucas had talked earlier

"This is hard but-"

"Brooke" Zach took one of Brooke's hands "I know, it's OK" Brooke looked at Zach in confusion

"What, I-"

"You don't want to be with me"

"It's not like-"

"It's OK, It's not like I really expected anything, it was more hope really" Brooke smiled at Zach

"Zach you are a great guy I have no idea what I want right now and I don't want to get tied down to anything before I even have the chance to go back to school"

"I understand"

"God why do you have to make everything so easy! You make me feel so guilty!" Zach chuckled

"Don't feel guilty Gracie, I'm fine"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Friends?"

"Friends" Brooke stepped forward and threw her arms around Zach

"Thankyou"

_Did we not say he was The OC's sweetest-hot bachelors? Are you sure you want to let this one go B?_

_

* * *

  
_

"OK so you had TWO fights with Lucas and are now not talking to him, you told Zach you don't want to be with him AND you moved back to The OC... talk about a long day" Brooke chuckled at Summer as she recounted her day

"Pretty much" Brooke groaned "and Zach was all like 'Don't feel guilty Gracie'" she tried her best to do a Zach impersonation "which naturally will make me feel guilty cause he's so sweet! UGH!" Marissa, Summer and Peyton chuckled

"Wait... why does he call you Gracie?"

_Nice work P, try and change the subject_

"It's some stupid play on my gracefulness.. or lack there of really..." Brooke buried her face back in the pillows of her bed. Marissa, who was sitting next to her on her bed opposite Summer and Peyton on Peyton's bed, gently patted her on he back

"Hey I have an idea" The three girls looked at Marissa "Why don't we have a sleep over tonight like back in the old days?" Brooke and Summer gasped

"YES!" they both screamed together, Peyton was also nodding along

"It can be like a welcome back party for my... sorry Peyt.. OUR room!"

"OK!" Summer said jumping off the bed and going into planning mode, Brooke followed suit and soon the two girls were talking faster than both Peyton and Marissa thought humanly possible

"What will we need?

"Food?"

"Junk and Pizza... DVD's?"

"The Valley"

"Sum... as much as I love The Valley we have to entertain the WIDER audience" Without looking away from Summer Brooke gestured in Marissa and Peyton's general vicinity

"Fine... we will pick on from each genre?"

"OK! Rom-Com?"

"OH! Love Actually!... Drama?"

"Girl Interrupted, I love me some Jared Letto!... Action?"

"Sin City... Comedy?"

"Anchorman!...Romance?"

"Sex and The City.. How abo-"

"Uh guys" Marissa waved her hand in the air "If you don't hurry the store will be shut"

"OK, OK....Sum, you and Marissa take Rissa's car to get DVD's... I will KiKi's car to go get the food.. Peyt you stay here, order Pizza and get us set up Kay? Everyone good with what their doing?" The group nodded and Brooke held back as Summer and Marissa bounded out the door "Meet back here in an hour!" She called out to them before turning around to face Peyton "Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. why?"

"Just checking, you'll be OK here without me?" Peyton threw a pillow at Brooke who shrieked and ducked it

"Yes Brooke, believe it or not the world does actually keep spinning when your not with me" Brooke shrugged

"Who knew?"

"Get outta here! And make sure you come back with plenty of chocolate"

"Ey Ey Capin'" Brook saluted Peyton before dodging another playfully thrown pillow and hurrying out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen where she ran full force into Ryan

"Woah" Brooke giggled

"Sorry" She flashed Ryan her fully dimpled smile "Have you seen KiKi's keys?"

"Uh Yeah" He held the keys up and Brooke snatched them off him

"Thanks" She winked at him and turned to go

"Wait!" She turned back to face him

"What?"

"I had the keys for a reason" Brooke kinked her eyebrow

"Oh yeah? Got a hot date do ya Silent Boy?" Ryan gave Brooke a half smile

"Actually Chuckles, I was going to the store"

_Swapping nicknames with a BFF's ex.... Is that a great idea B?_

"Good, we can go together, I need a strong brooding type to carry my groceries anyway" She held up the keys and Ryan hesitantly came forward to grab them but before he had the chance Brooke snatched them away "Nice try, I'm driving" Ryan laughed and followed Brooke as she dashed out the door

_Spotted: B leaving the Cohen mansion laughing, joking and looking very 'friendly' with R_

_

* * *

  
_

"OK What have we got?"

"Uhh... Sin City, Girl Interrupted, Love Actually, The Notebook" Summer chuckled

"Peyton will be thrilled with that one" The two girls continued to walk around the DVD shop

"So Rooke is finally back with us huh?"

"Yeah, it's been like forever"

"Way too long but with Peyt and Nathan and Lucas and that Haley girl too? Did they bring the whole town?"

"Probably, remember when we were thirteen and Brooke had to go back so we all planned to move back with her? I'm pretty sure it's like that except this plan actually worked" Marissa laughed

"Oh My God! Yes! And Zach tried to hitch hike to Tree Hill, I think he got like 5 metres before Sandy picked him up"

"That was hilarious"

"It was.... But Sum why'd she bring HIM?"

"You mean Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Riss, I'm pretty sure he came for his brother"

"Either way, I don't think Brooke should be around him"

"That's her choice"

"I guess" Summer picked up another DVD of the shelf "So what was with you and Nathan huh?"

"What?"

"I saw some serious sparks going off there"

"We were talking for like five seconds Sum!"

"That's all it takes" Summer shrugged

_M & N??? Interesting thought S..._

"How about YOU and Nathan?" Marissa joked

"Ok that boy is FIINNNEE and believe me I would consider it but I don't think Cohen's heart could take it if I left him" Marissa chuckled, she knew Summer loved Seth, the two of them would bicker but when it came down to it they would never want to be with anyone else. "Plus, don't change the subject"

"I dunno Sum, I just met the guy now can we please just have a boy free night for once?"

"Whatever you say Riss"

* * *

"So then your dad just up and left?" Brooke looked at Ryan in shock, she thought her parents were cruel but this was just wrong

"Yeah, but not before beating the crap out of me, Trey and our mother" Brooke reached out to Ryan not knowing exactly how to embrace him

"It's OK Brooke" Brooke had tears in her eyes

"No, No it's not" Without thinking Brooke had thrown her arms around Ryan and shockingly enough Ryan returned the embrace. They eventually pulled apart awkwardly

"You know, I'm not great with words Brooke, but I've never told anyone about the day my father left and for some reason I wanted to tell you" Brooke looked Ryan in the eye

"I'm glad you did, it's not good to keep that bottled away. I guess I have a the face people want to open up too" Ryan smiled at Brooke

"I guess" They stood staring at each other before Brooke looked away

"OK! This supermarket is freezing!!! Lets get the rest of the stuff before I turn into a popsicle!" Ryan laughed and Brooke's lame joke, taking off his leather jacket he handed it to her

"Here" She smiled at him, cocking her head to one side

"Thanks"

* * *

"ICE CREAM!" Marissa shrieked

"Yeah! Oh and more of these chip things!" Summer added

"AND more drinks" Peyton called, Brooke rolled her eyes, she had told them she was ducking downstairs for a glass of water and now she had a list of demands. It was the middle of the night, they had managed to make it through half the movies and had been so loud Brooke wondered why Kirsten and Sandy hadn't been in to ask them to shut up yet, but then again she figured it was because they were so happy to have her home. Kirsten always made a big fuss of having her niece staying with her and Kirsten and Sandy had always treated Brooke like their own, in fact, Brooke thought of them as the parents she never had. She trotted down the stairs as silently as she could until she reached the kitchen, without switching on a light she grabbed a cup, filled it up with water and jumped up on the bench to enjoy the quiet for a moment. She could hear the waves crashing along the beach and started to remember how nice it was falling asleep to that sound. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back, she couldn't help but smile, she had great friends, great family... well at least a great aunt, uncle and cousin.... and over all a great life. She never really realised how much she missed the OC until she was back. A soft padding of footsteps broke her train of thought and she looked up as the back door opened and Ryan appeared, he looked surprised to see her and she smiled warmly at him "Hey Silent Boy" She chirped her voice a whisper

"Hey Chuckles" Ryan didn't know why but he felt some strange pull towards the bubbly Brunette. He moved over to stand opposite where she was sitting on the bench "Can't sleep?" He asked. Their eyes locked and Brooke's smile fell of her face

"N-No Riss, Sum and Peyt are staying over we-were watching movies and stuff" Their eyes hadn't left each other and absent mindedly Ryan had started moving closer to Brooke "You?"

"I Uh tried but can't seem to get... something off my mind" Brooke chuckled

"Oh Yeah, what's that?" Ryan was so close to Brooke now she could feel his breath on her face, she bit her lip, not breaking the stare

"A girl" Brooke's breath hitched in her throat

"Yeah?" This was defiantly not how either of them had expected the night to turn out but somehow, here they were, locked in a staring match neither of them wanted to end

"She's gorgeous, inside and out and-" Ryan didn't get to finish his sentence because Brooke's mouth had already slammed into his own.

_Things are defiantly heating up here in The OC,_

_Stay Tuned Beach Siders,_

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**


End file.
